


The Inverse

by lordavon



Category: spiderpool - Fandom
Genre: Fanart, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:40:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22164205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordavon/pseuds/lordavon
Summary: Based on chapter 14 of SpiderKatana'sThe Inverse.
Relationships: None
Kudos: 88





	The Inverse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpiderKatana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderKatana/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Inverse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901540) by [SpiderKatana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderKatana/pseuds/SpiderKatana). 




End file.
